


SVT fic-a-pic

by LlamaCow



Series: Fic-a-Pic [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Here I will write extremely short fics based on pictures. Don't take them too seriously. I'll put the ship in the title of each chapter. If you want to request a fic-a-pic @ me on twitter (@Cow_Llama).





	1. Sunglasses (Boogyu)

Seungkwan felt the annoyance swirling inside him as he looked at Mingyu's blank expression. He had asked him to bring his sunglasses that he left at his place the last time he had spent the night. He even reminded him again this morning. And yet when he asked him "Can you hand me my sunglasses?", his boyfriend replied: "What sunglasses?"


	2. When you're not there (Boogyu, Verkwan)

 

 

"Hey, Vernon." Mingyu whispered in Hansol's ear during the photo shoot.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"When you're not there I put the moves on Seungkwan."

 

"Lol what?"

 

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pic credit: my irl friend who took a pic of her photo card, lol


	3. Ulterior motives (Boogyu Verkwan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this wasn't clear already: this is not supposed to be taken too seriously.

Mingyu had taken off his shirt and was running away after Minghao had thrown a glass of water at him. Seeing Mingyu's naked torso glistening in the sun reminded Seungkwan of that one drunken night they had together. Even since then Mingyu had been trying to seduce him again. He winked at him as he ran passed. Seungkwan did not care for these games. Wonwoo, unaware of Mingyu's ulterior motives behind his silly behavior, just laughed. Hansol did not laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact:if you google search this image it said: best suggestion: hair dresser 
> 
> Tell me if this is funny and/or if you'd like to see more


End file.
